Remember
by Geckomom
Summary: After the U.S.J. incident. All Might never made it in time. Shigaraki kidnaps Izuku... Something unexpected happens.
1. chapter 1

hey! its been a while since i wrote a fanfic. I have never been to great at them but i like doing it anyway. My auto correct isnt working right now so bear with me here. This is a story about the usj incident except all might never showed up to save the day. I liked my outline that i wrote but its gone... im going to try my best to remember exactly what i wrote.

(comments are appreciated) :D

It starts off just like it did in the anime/manga where Asui and Midoriya are in the middle of clashing with Shigaraki and a Nomu. Eraserhead is down now.

start_

Izuku looks into the giant black hand of the nomu that was about to smash his face to bits. Terror fills his eyes as Asui makes action and uses her tongue to try to slow the nomu down. Its effects were small and the sickening crunch could be heard from Izuku's face. A loud yelp eminated from under the hand then Midoriya went unconscious.

The nomu made a quick attack to Asui who was in shock of what just happened. The nomu reached back and swatted the frog girl away before she could recollect herself. She flew all the way back to the shipreck zone and landed with a huge splash.

Shigaraki walked up to Midoriya to see the results of the nomus hand. He was clearly still alive but not in good shape. His nose was very broke and very bloodied. Large bruises were already forming along his forehead.

Just as shigaraki was about to tell the nomu to finish him off, Iida and the pros arrived at the gate.

"No!",screamed Shigaraki. He bent over scratching his neck and mumbling. "Urg. i never even saw All Might! Some teacher he must be...", he looked down at Midoriya again and decided. He was going to retreat. He knew he didn't stand a chance against the line of pros that was already getting close. "Let's retreat for now!",he yelled to Kurogiri.

Kurogiri opened up multiple warp gates surrounding the villains that weren't already defeated or near the pros. They escaped immediately. The vapor of a man turned to see Shigaraki point to unconscious Midoriya.

"Grab him too.", the man covered in pale hands said as he walked into the purple vapor.

Gunshots and screams from the teachers could be heard as they ran after the captured Midoriya but they were too late. The warp gates closed.

1 day later_

Midoriya awoke with pain. Pain that racked his brain. Pain that left him confused. He tried to open his eyes but the light seemed to burn into his eyes so he left them closed. Then he went to rub his eyes when he realized he couldn't move his arms. He yanked on them with no success.

"arggh",midoriya moaned in pain. His fingers felt broken and his nose started to burn. He finally opened his eyes slightly to see that he was tied to a chair. The room he was in was of a medium size and contained nothing but the chair ge was in and a door across from him. It was fairly dark except a small window that showed light near the ceiling. Sort of like a basement window.

"whaat.",he breathed out. Midoriya strained to remember why he was there. Images started flashing into his mind. The USJ, the villains attacking, his friends in danger... the monster.

"Finally.", a voice sighed in relief.

Midoriya tried to turn behind him to see the voice but restraints stopped him.

"I thought you were dead for a minute there.",whispered the voice that belonged to Toga. She jumped on top of the chair and peeked her head over so she was face to face with Midoriya.

"I was really worried about you!", she smiled.

"Argh!",midoriya screamed. He tried again to get out of his restraints. After a moment of struggling he yelled,"Who are you?! Where are my friends? Are they okay?!"

"Oh! Dont worry silly, they're fine. You're the only one that's stuck with me after all!", she smiled and jumped down from the chair to stand in front of him. She was blushing immensely.

"Help! Help me please!",screamed Midoriya. He struggled in his restraints with hia quirk even but the restraints stopped almost all his movement. He looked hopefully to the small window.

"Toga!",a mans voice demanded.

Shigaraki walked in from a door. He was wearing his usual attire of plain black shroud and he had white hands placed on his body. Midoriya struggled as hard as he could against his restraints and the chair he was in toppled over. He panicked and started hyperventilating.

"Calm down brat. I just need to talk to you. Yeesh...", Shigaraki slowly walked over to the toppled chair. "You heros... you all make me sick." he looked into Midoriya's trembling eyes for a moment and sighed, knowing he'd have to start beating the kid up soon. "Toga... pick up the chair."

She heaved up midoriya and the chair with some struggle but she managed to push it up with her back while wheezing. Midoriya almost yelped when the chair wobbled back to its upright position.

"So...what's your name young hero?",whispered Shigaraki.

Midoriya thought for a moment. Was giving up his name dangerous? Could they do something with that information? What if they are just asking and they already knew but they just wanted to make sure he wasn't a liar? Midoriya thought this all over and didn't realize until it was too late that he didn't have time to think. Shigaraki pointed to Toga and she smacked him hard across his bruised face.

"Arghhh!",Midoriya winced in pain.

"What's your name?!",Shigaraki yelled leaning into his face.

"M-my name i-is Deku!",he yelled out in a terrified response.

"Wow...What a cutie!",Toga shrieked.

"Please answer next time... I don't like spending all day listening to you and your pathetic whimpering. Some hero",Shigaraki sighed almost annoyed already.

"How long have I been here?",Midoriya asked, more confident now. "Are my friends safe?"

"I would like it if you stopped asking questions..",Shigaraki pointed to Toga again.

She jumped up from the floor and pranced over to Izuku Midoriya. He tensed for the smack but forgot once again that he was pretty banged up. She smacked his face harder. Izuku resisted another yelp but tears came to his eyes from the pain surging throughout his head.

"Next time I'll bring out my knives, okay pumpkin?",she asked sweetly.

"What do you know about All Might?",Shigaraki crossed his arms. "We wont hesitate to kill you ya know. You are of no use to me. Father would be happy to see you dead."

"All might... H-he's my hero studies teacher.", said Midoriya. He was able to figure out that while Shigaraki was talking, he shouldn't tell about one for all at all. No matter the cost.

"Are you close to him?",Shigaraki asked.

"I think so.. I-i mean I am a huge fan and all. He has said a couple things to me."

"What has he told you?"

"H-he said that I need to on my quirk. I'm not very good and balancing..", Midoriya stopped, realizing that the conversation was already leaning towards his quirk and his secret.

"I don't. Care. about. you.", murmured Shigaraki. "I don't care what he said about you. I need to know what he says about himself."

"U-uh.." he wasn't sure what to say.

 **SLICE**! Toga used her knife on Midoriya's arm. blood trickled out of a cut that ran from his shoulder to his armpit. Midoriya didn't respond right away but watched the blood trickle.

"Arghhhh!", he screamed in pain as it hit him. His arm felt almost as if it was on fire and he couldn't even move to do anything about it. He almost tipped the chair over again as he hyperventilated. Tears started to pour down his face that was covered in dried blood.

"Tell me!",Shigaraki leaned into the boy and balled his fists. "Tell me his secrets!"

"I- I can't!",Midoriya screamed in confused pain.

"Why not!"

"I-I..!. I don't know...",he calmed down.

Shigaraki got up and sighed. He took a glove off one of his hands and held it out in front of Midoriya's face. Showing Midoriya what he was about to do to. "One last chance kid, what's it going to be?"

"I'm sorry!", he screamed out. Not to Shigarki or Toga but to his friends that he hoped were safe. To his mother. And lastly, to All Might, whose successor whould never surpass him.

Shigaraki's white hand desended onto Deku. He closed his eyes and prepared for pain. Everything went black.

Not the end btw. ill update soon. :)

remember comments appreciated. sorry for the errors.


	2. chapter 2

second psrt is here! :D plz comment.

start_

The young man woke up for another day, just like every single day he could remember. He got dressed in his black suit and trudged upstairs towards the main room. He knew what day today was, it was a mission day. He should be excited. But he wasn't.

"Deku!", yelled Shigaraki from the next room.

Deku made haste to see what the villain wanted. He walked into the planning room. It contained a computer and a ton of maps around the walls. Shigaraki was standing over the table that had the computer over it. He was looking at a map.

"Deku. You know what today is right?", the villain asked almost excitedly.

"It's my third mission.", he tried to put on a face that made him look more excited about the "mission".

"Yep. Today you are going to help Gorrila man and his gang steal an old safe", he paused waiting for a response. "I know it sounds small but these small missions are what makes allies."

"It's fine. It will be fun.", Deku sighed. Inside, he knew he was just a villain. He knew that he had been doing this his whole life. But since his memories disappeared, he just felt.. wrong. Maybe out of place. He just knew he was lucky that Shigaraki took him in...

"Okay, so you can meet them here." Shigaraki started explaining the plan. "They wont know that you will be helping them. If they knew, it wouldn't have the same effect. The guy that informed us about this robbery wants the gang to join the league of villains. He wants you to meet him..."

Two hours later_

Deku sat in a dark alley in front of the jewelry store. He was wearing his usual black suit and was waiting for the robbery to start. He had been waiting for half an hour now. He wasn't sure at all what he would do to help them and gain their trust enough to have them join as allies.

The villain in Gorrila man's gang that informed Shigaraki was named Kaimura. He was a short guy with a green mask on according to Shigaraki. Deku had been waiting for longer than he was supposed to wait by 12 minutes and he was starting to get impatient.

He sighed and looked around. He was in the alley so not much was going on. A couple just walked out of the jewelry store laughing. Deku frowned to himself. He felt off again...

Just then, two white vans going far too fast swerved around the corner. They hit the car of the couple that Deku saw earlier. Their small blue car was hurled into a streetlight. The two vans continued towards the jewel store and then they both skidded to an unimpressive stop at the entrance.

The first person to come out of the van was ginormous. He stood at a whopping height at about eight feet tall. He had the arms of a large ape and hair covered his body. Deku immediately knew this guy was the boss and he should be taken seriously. Then three other villains came out of both of the vans. One of them, Deku noticed, was Kaimura. His green mask was actually a mask that covered his cheekbones and eyes. He was searching around for something. For someone.

The rest of the men left the vans and ran into the store. Immediately after, a woman's scream was heard from inside. Deku focused his attention to Kaimura who was still looking for him. He decided to start his mission.

Deku walked out from the alley and saw Kaimura turn to him and give him an evil smile. "There you are... Come inside in a minute",he whispered harshly.

Kaimura ran into the store after his team and soon after the store's alarm went off.

"I wonder if I should help now... the police will be here soon",Deku mumbled to himself.

He decided it was time to join the villains so he could gain their trust for Shigaraki Tomura. He owed Shigaraki that much. For taking him in after losing his memory.

He walked past the empty vans and into the store. The alarms blared into his ears. When he looked inside, he first saw an injured woman. She was passed out on top of the counter. Blood was welling on her temple. Deku instinctively walked over to help the woman and in doing so, he was noticed by one of the villains at the other end of the room by the safe.

"Hey! Boss!", a black tailed man growled at the Gorrila man.

The Gorrila man turned to face Deku and he growled, noticing that he was walking over to the woman. Deku started to sweat but he smiled as best he could in response. He saw over by the bunched crowd of villains that Kairuma was using his hand to open the safe. His quirk must've been related to opening it.

"Who are you?",Gorrila man asked viscously.

"I'm Deku... I'm here on behalf of Shigaraki and the villain alliance.I came to help you",he started walking away from the woman and towards the group of villains.

"We don't need no help",chuffed Gorrila.

"Well, I see that you think that much but clearly you could use advice at least. You have no getaway drivers and you have nobody guarding the door. I just walked right in. I could've taken your vehicles...", he stopped in account of the glares and growls coming from the group.

It all stopped when distant sirens could be heard. Gorrila grunted and in response two men walked toward Deku with fighting stances on the ready. Kaimura still didn't gotten the safe open so Gorrila started to yank on it without success. The others were shouting encouragement.

"I think you might want my help right about now!",Deku shouted over the commotion.

Gorrila jumped up in frustration and shouted something that made the two members after Deku stop. They all moved out of the way for Deku to open the safe.

Deku smiled nervously and walked in between the villains. Gorrila sneered as ge went by and grunted, "make it quick, punk"

Deku nodded and walked up to the safe. It went from ceiling to floor and was made of metal. The door had a complicated lock on the front. He figured he didn't have time to figure out the lock because the sirens were getting very close now.

Deku reared back his fist and shouted, "Step back!". He activated his quirk for the first time in what seemed like forever and punched the door as hard as he could. The resonating sound and pressure knocked almost all the villains off their feet. The door came off like a lid off a jar. It burst off and smacked into the back wall of the inside of the safe.

Deku smiled and turned to face the gang. They were all speachless. They got to their feet and nodded in appreciation. Then sirens could be heard at the entrance and Gorrila and his men rushed into the safe to grab what they could into two large bags.

They finished just as a voice shouted, "I am the hero Kamui Woods! I am with the police and you are under arrest! Please come out with your hands up!"

Gorrila looked at all his gang and looked back toward the entrance where a silhouette of kamui woods stood ready. He worriedly looked toward Deku, who no longer had a smile.

Deku looked to Gorrila, "I'll cover for you. Follow me and get in your vans as fast as you can."

Gorrila gaped at Deku but nodded in respect "Thank you, Deku"

"It will be okay",he said while sweat ran down his face.

He walked out with his hands up and the other men followed his example, except for the jewel filled bags that remained over their heads.

As he neared the door, shouting from the police outside could be heard. He clenched his fist and opened the door out of the shop. Lights from the police cars blinded him and the gang but they walked out anyway. There were four cars surrounding the outside. The couples blue car was moved aside. The two white vans were parked between Deku and the police.

He felt more sweat run down his face and he fought off the nervousness. Shigaraki told him he'd be watching and would pull him out with a warp if he was in serious trouble. "I guess being surrounded by your enemies wasn't serious enough",he thought to himself.

He saw Kamui Woods in front of them all, ready to face them on. He clenched his fist above his head and activated his quirk. He punched the air and the resulting pressure blew Kamui away into the police, who have all fallen down. He shouted to the gang behind him, "Go!"

They ran past him to the saftey of their vans. They started getting in when Kamui jumped toward Deku.

"Stop this madness!",he yelled. Then he jumped into the air and shouted "wood lacquer prison!"

Deku knew what move was coming from watching recent hero showings on TV. He jumped out of the way using his quirk in his legs. A large section of branches still managed to meet him and they scratched deep cuts into his leg. At the same time, the gang started driving away and the police shot at the vans tires. Two tires were hit but they continued driving on. Two of the police started to give chase in their cars.

Deku was too busy to help them as Kamui tried another attack. Kamui was running toward Deku when Deku jumped up and did a flip. He kicked the air at the exact moment he was facing Kamui's back. The result was successful. The hero was thrown to the ground and he broke the road with his head. His wooden head was riddled with cracks that, strangely, didn't bleed. Kamui tried to get up but he shook with each movement.

Deku decided to end the fight with a lighter punch. He quickly punched his face and Kamui Woods went still. The remaining police tried to back the fallen hero up. They shot at Deku. He was immediately in pain as one of the bullets went through his arm. He screamed out but then used his quirk to blow away the police hard as he could. They flew back into the walls of the surrounding buildings.

Deku panted and looked at his arm. Hot fire filled his whole appendage. He wanted to scream out to Shigaraki. He wanted to go back. Blood ran down the side where the bullet entered.

"shit!",he yelled.

There was no exit hole on the other side. It was still lodged in his arm. He hugged his arm to his body and gritted his teeth. He still had to help the gang escape.

He gritted as he activated his quirk in his legs. They were covered with deep cuts from Kamui. He jumped up anyway and flew to soaring heights. All the while, tears filled his eyes. He never made it to the clouds but he was high enough in the air to see the chase going on. The two vans were swerving all over trying to escape the police cars.

Deku kept his eyes in that direction as he fell toward the ground. When he approached the ground he used his quirk to shoot off toward the scene. When he fell the second time he landed directly on top of a police car. The driver panicked, swerved the car and ended up crashing into a bench. Deku jumped again after the car stopped moving. He jumped onto the second car. That car continued driving after the van in front of it. Deku then managed to punch a hole through the roof and jump off onto a van. The police car crashed into a corner of a building. Deku smiled in relief as he knew he beat them. He stayed on top of the van as it drove on.

"Shigaraki better be proud",he thought.

note_

I am not liking this story. Its just not sounding as good as it sounds in my head. Ill keep writing but let me know if u can tell me why all my words sound boring. :)


	3. chapter 3

I think i figured out that my sentences are really choppy. I'm not sure how to lengthen them but I'll try.

3 months later_

Deku sat in his dark room. The only light source was from a tiny window by the ceiling that left the faintest beam of light from the city through.

It was pitiful. Deku tried his best. He thought Shigaraki and the league would be greatful and praise him for all the hard work he put in to helping that gang. It would have turned out that way if the dammed police didnt almost discover the hideout during the follow up investigation. The whole league of villains had to be put on the low down to avoid being discovered.

Of course, they all had to blame someone and of course, it was Deku. They all voted to punish him accordingly by locking him in his room and giving him just enough food to get by. Deku was famished to the point of exaustion. He figured they would release him from his punishment by now at least, but nothing. Shigaraki talked to him a while back and apologized but he didn't consider letting him out yet. He said the rest of the league still agreed to punish him. They are villains, however, so maybe they just want to see him punished for fun.

So he lay there on his back, wearing a tattered black robe and his own excrement smelled up the whole room. He slowly lifted an arm to look at his hands. Everything was blurry but even his fingers looked thin.

Deku then heard the creaking of the old wood stairs that led to his room and he sat up, light-headedness turned even the faint light to black.

A shuffle of keys could be heard, trying to unlock his door that he considered breaking down when he still could. Deku squinted into the darkness to see who opened the door when Toga ran up to his bed.

"Oh, Deku baby, I missed you!",she played.

"Toga...", Deku tried his hardest to talk properly with a dry mouth. "Is it time... for me to get o-"

"Sure is!",she went to hug him then stepped back and waved her hand in front of her face in the dark, gesturing to his smell. "Yikes! you are going to have to walk yourself though. You smell really disgusting." She walked out of the room just like that, except the door was wide open.

It took ten minutes for Deku to crawl up the stairs. He went into the kitchen wheezing and on his knees. He was about to push himself up to the sink when a pair of hands did it for him. He looked up to his hero and realized it was a member of the gorrila gang. It was the man with the long black tail. Now that he was closer, Deku realized his eyes were cat-like.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that for us..",he whispered quietly.

Deku didn't speak but reached out for the faucet. He got his fill of water and immediately felt a little better.

"I wish i didn't have to go through all that",Deku mumbled to the cat man.

The man frowned but then unexpectedly bowed his head for Deku. "Please forgive us! We would be in jail now if not for you."

"Get up. None of that. I just don't think... I don't think my punishment was that fair is all." Deku started shakily walking to a chair in the next room. His thin legs were exposed from the tattered robe, scars from Kamui raked across one of his calves. The man seemed to see his scars and it pushed him further to feel bad for Deku.

"Let me help you clean up at least?", the man asked, almost desperate.

Deku stopped. "What's your name even?"

"It's Ren."

"Okay Ren. I can use help bathing. I know it's weird but i really want to be clean again...", Deku asked, thinking of Toga walking away from his smell.

"No problem"

one week later_

"Hey Ren.",Deku asked while playing a game of cards with the man. Deku was much healthier but he was still thin from his punishment. His cheeks and eyes almost looked sunken into his face.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know of anyone named Deku about... I'm not sure how long, maybe two years ago?"

"What's that supposed to mean?",he answered while frowning at his cards.

he wasn't sure how to word his feelings. "I-i just... I feel like the memories.. I fe-"

"Dekuuuu!",Toga yelled from another room.

Deku left Ren and their game to follow Toga's voice. He walked into the planning room and once more, he was dreading what Shigaraki would say to him. He saw the leader of the villain alliance hunched over a file. Toga was sitting in a chair in the corner playing with a strand of hair.

"Hey kid. I have another thing i want you to do.",he said without even looking up.

Deku clenched his fists but walked closer to his boss. "Yes?"

"It's nothing like last time, I promise. This time all you would have to do is stand there... possibly break a few things."

Deku tried to imagine what possibly he could mean by that. "What's going on though?"

Shigaraki looked up and smiled. "We're going to kill the symbol of peace tomorrow."

"What?!",Deku looked at Shigaraki in disbelief. He couldn't imagine that Shigaraki would try to complete his main objective so soon. What could have possibly made him want to do it now?

"Tomorrow. I need you. Only you can set the stage for me to kill him. Maybe you will figure it all out as it happens."

"I think i should be able to hear the plan at least, right?",he asked with a confused face.

"Of course.",he said looking up at the skinny young man. "We are going to set up a scene. You will be the bait for All Might. I know, it sounds bad but you probably won't get hurt at all."

"How would I be bait?"

"I'm going to have you stand almost a mile outside All Might's office building. You are going to have to get him out there of course, just start doing bad things like breaking things or hurting people. I'm sure it wont take much to get him out when your that close. I'm going to have you get to this area" he got up and pointed at a red circle on a map on the wall. "around 11 o'clock. We'll be there around noon for saftey reasons so you can't do anything until then. When All Might faces you make sure not to fight him. Just get him to stand still. We'll take him from behind."

"O-okay...",he sighed nervously. The nervousness was building up a tension in his stomach he hasn't felt in a while. If he messed this up like the last one, he wasn't coming back. He would rather turn himself in.

Deku figured that's all Shigaraki would tell him so he walked back out to the other room to Ren. Ren was looking at him with his cat eyes except they were full of concern.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"N- nothing. I just. I have another mission tommorow. Probably my last one..." He looked at his hands and fidgeted his fingers together. "Lets finish this game, shall we?"

end_

Sorry. this one is shorter. I worked on some of my sentences. do they feel less choppy? I hope so.


	4. chapter 4

Deku waited outside the very location Shigaraki wanted him to attract All Might to. It wasn't often that he was allowed to leave the base, but he almost wished that he wasnt allowed to leave the base today. Even if it was just a small beat up house on the outskirts of another district. He was scared like never before. Deku could only sit at a cafe and wait until the time to start, noon.

Shigaraki gave him a strange outfit to wear. It was teal colored and it had a metal mask and hood for his head. The metal mask part almost looked like teeth smiling. He was wearing the outfit under a trench coat. It looked very odd, considering it was the middle of July but he couldn't care less what he looked like, he was too nervous to see what came out of the fight.

Deku picked up his tea he ordered. He didn't have money to pay for it but it was okay. He went to take a drink when instead he looked at his reflection in the drink. He still looked slightly famished from his punishment. His old scars that ran across his face seemed more vibrant and red than ever. He never asked who gave him those scars because he had them since before his memories disappeared but he can't help but feel like it's important for him to know now. He whished he would've asked...

He looked down at his watch once more. It was almost 12:14. He could do it any time now. He clenched his fist and watched them shake. He put down his tea and stood up, the shaking seemed to be coming from his toes and going all the way to his hairs on his head. He gave a light sigh and started to take off his coat. He dropped the raggy coat on the table, spilling the tea. People started to watch.

He put up his mask and hood. The whole suit gave him a bad feeling, a melancholic deja vu. He walked out to the street, ignoring the waitress yelling at him to pay for his tea. He walked out and made all the cars in the road stop to view his act. He screamed out. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to but he felt all his emotions coming forth, almost as if they couldn't be shown until now.

He stopped his cry and looked around everyone was stopped in their tracks, watching what he would do next, wondering if he was crazy. The people in this town weren't used to villains like other districts because of All Might's office being so near by.

"Arghhh!",he cried out again, this time activating his quirk and punching one of the cars parked in front of him. The feel of bending metal under his fist made him feel better. He ignored the terrible screams of those around him and activated his quirk again, this time stonger. He punched the ground below him and smiled as it crumbled to dust under his fist.

He looked around and his smile disappeared. The cars were backing up and trying to turn around. Everyone was running away. One girl decided to run relatively close to him to get past the crowd running away.

Deku ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. She screamed out but acted back by kicking his legs at him and batting at him with all her strength.

"Let me goo! Please! I-I can't die yet!",she screamed at him with everything she had. Her purple eyes were rimmed with tears and she only looked about 18 or so.

Deku grimaced and turned his head asay from her but he held on tight. He started to move toward another parked car to smash it when a smash of it's own ushered from behind him. He jumped up in fright and turned to the noise. He saw only smoke. Then a small whirl of wind blew away to reveal none other than All Might. The girl momentarily stopped fighting him and whimpered a small noise that could only mean help.

Deku held on to her tight and pulled her closer. "D-don't.. Don't move!",he yelled pathetically. The boy's fear rose above anything that he's ever experienced. The hero's stance alone terrified him. His muscles seemed inhuman.

All Might's smile dissapeared and he took a step towards Deku. "Young Midoriya..."

Deku looked around him expecting to see this Midoriya person but no one else was around him except the girl now. "W-what?",he asked in a confused small voice. Silence continued for what seemed an eternity.

"It's been years! Why... why are you doing this... this villainy?",All might said, sorrow lining every inch of his unsmiling face.

"I-i don't know you..",Deku said once more, even more confused than ever.

"I see... You don't remember me. What happened to your face? You poor boy. I could never find you. I've been sear-"

"Don't pity me!",Deku yelled. He dropped the girl and blindedly charged All Might, all instructions forgotten.

"I-", All might was about to stop him when he was held in place by multiple villains at once. They jumped out of warps all around him and piled onto the hero of heroes.

All might was pushed to the ground by the shear amount of bodies on top of him. He was punching villains off him but his movements were surprisingly weak to what you think they'd be. All Might started to steam. Deku was watching this all happen in a seconds time. It looked like a caterpillar being taken down by ants, both sides giving it their all. Many of the villains were getting thrown off into various places far away but All Might couldn't get them all off. Deku watched Shigaraki himself walk up to All Might and place his bear hands on the hero's steaming neck. As soon as all of his fingers touched, All might began to scream out in pain.

Deku felt tears welling up in his eyes and he confusedly looked down into his hands. He watched as the salty tears fell. He looked up at the scene again and saw none other than All Might looking him in the eye. All Might's body was incased in steam and he seemed to be shrinking down to nothing but a skeleton. His neck was still in Shigaraki's hands, blood pouring down from it. Deku looked into his eyes again and saw despair.. A sadness that seemed to reach into the depths of his soul. It was then that everything started to come back to him. His loving mother Inko, his friends from UA, his hero costume he was wearing right now, and his new quirk he inherited from his favorite hero, All Might.

Midoriya Jumped up and ran, full speed into the crowd of villains. He used his quirk at his full strength, once again blindly charging into the fight, tears obscuring his vision.

"All Miiiiight!",he cried out to the hero.

The villians watching the defeat of All Might turned to face their ally, so they thought. Midoriya punched them all away in an intant, their screams could be heard in the distance. Shigaraki looked up with a smile on his face. He started to frown as he realized what was happening.

"Everyone! Get him!",Shigaraki screamed out and pointed with one hand to Deku.

The entirety of the Villain Alliance turned to see Deku smashing his way through to All Might who now was bloody and nearly unconscious.

Shigarki dropped his other hand from his neck to bask in glory over his win. All Might lay on the ground, bloody and limp in his weak form.

"I won father!",he yelled out to nobody but the sky "I killed All Might!"

The sirens of police cars and the hum of a helicopter could be heard rapidly approaching.

"Let's go Villains! We won!",he laughed out madly. A warp appeared and Shigaraki and all the milder villains in the league vanished out of thin air.

Midoriya ran up to the heap that remained of All Might, tears pooled down his sunken cheeks.

"All.. Might...", he panted and collapsed into his chest.


	5. chapter 5 final chapter

Midoriya Izuku woke to see the cheap blinding lights of a hospital room. His body seemed to be unharmed but he couldn't seem to move.

"I remember...",he muttered under his breath.

He tried lifting his arm again. There was no give, he lifted his head to see that there was binding restraints on each arm and leg to the hospital bed.

"Oh. I still.. I was a villain.. I guess.",he frowned and tears welled in his eyes as he remembered what he did over the years and as he remembered what awful things happened to him. He finally remembered how he got the ugly scars across his face; from Shigaraki himself.

He started to cry. He needed to see All Might. He needed to say he was sorry...

A nurse came in and jumped at the sight of her patient not only awake but bawling.

"M-my you're awake!",she quickly went out of the door she just came in.

Not a minute later a doctor walked in. He shook his head in tiredness and walked over to Midoriya's bed.

"So, Izuku Midoriya. You have been missing for quite some time." he put his gloved hand over his face where the scars lay. "I can't imagine how this happened.. Can you tell me if it hurts? Does anything hurt as of right now? Your legs? Your arms? They were a little beat up when you came here but it seems it was just old scarring." The doctor checked his heart and eyes.

"Nothing hurts right now but can you tell me if All Might is okay?",Midoriya asked tears threatening to fall again. "Is everyone okay? I-i didn't realize what I was doing..."

"I can't tell you about All Mights condition. That's private information. As for the civilians you terrorized yesterday, it's only bruises and scratches."

"Oh. Okay.. I'm glad they aren't hurt. I wish I would've realized that I was doing evil things... I did. But I was fine with it.. Where is my mom? Is she okay?"

"Your mom is fine. She spent all night in the cafeteria because we were worried you might go mad again. She's probably still asleep.",the doctor got up and whispered something to the nurse.

The nurse walked out and back into the room in a short period of time except she came back with a shot full of clear liquid.

"What's that?",Midoriya asked anxiously.

"Just some tranquilizer. You did attack the city yesterday so we can't trust you to be calm. It's just until the police arrive to take you away is all" he said as he scribbled down on a chart.

"No. please! I'm fine I just want to see All Might before I go. I need to make sure he's alright. Please!",he begged again tears running down.

"It's okay Sir, I just have to inject you quick!",the nurse said nervously.

Deku felt the needle enter his arm but he refused to go down so soon. "I'm sorry!",he yelled before activating his quirk and breaking all his restraints, causing the people to fly back into the wall.

Deku got out of his bed and ran out of the room. He looked at the chart outside every room to see if All Might was in there. After frantically searching two whole levels in the hospital, he started to get drowsy. The tranquilizer still managed to get in his system.

Finally he found his room. It was the second door on the third level. He heard the hospital staff chasing after him but he charged ahead anyway. He clumsily opened the door to see All Might. He had tubes coming out of his throat and a monitor was the only indicator of his continuing life.

"All might..",Midoriya cried and wobbled sleepily into his room. He nearly fell into his chest. He collapsed into the side of his bed and tried to keep his eyes open as his body went limp. In that final moment, he swore he saw a tear run down All Might's face.

fin_


End file.
